


Thank You For The Special Time With Her:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Beers, Children, Daughters, Drinking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Family Time/Quality Time, Father-Daughter Relationship, Friendship, Gen, General, Hurt/Comfort, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Uncle-Niece Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-07 21:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14679924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny sensed that Steve was a little down in the dumps, So he had him spend some time with Grace, After they got back from North Korea, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!!*





	Thank You For The Special Time With Her:

*Summary: Danny sensed that Steve was a little down in the dumps, So he had him spend some time with Grace, After they got back from North Korea, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!!*

 

Detective Danny "Danno" Williams got some beers out, Cause he knew that his friend, & partner, Commander Steve McGarrett, would spend some time with him, after he drops his daughter, Grace off, after they had their day of fun, which Danny suggested that they do every other weekend. He noticed that his best friend was sad, & not himself, so he suggested it, & Steve's eyes sparkled, as a result, It was totally worth it.

 

The Blond knew that he wasn't himself, when they got back from North Korea, & he was really concerned about him, After 2 years, They fell into a rhythm, & routine, which makes both men very happy. But, Lately, The Five-O Commander hasn't shown his hyper, & active self, & Danny misses it terribly, & it broke his heart to see Steve like that.

 

But, It didn't deter him, He made sure that the former seal knew that he was loved, & that he is always wanted. They spend quality time together, He was brought back from his thoughts, when he heard Steve pulled in, He smiled, when his favorite people came in, "Thanks for today, Uncle Steve", she kissed him on the cheek, & went to wash up for dinner. It didn't take them long to eat.

 

After they ate, They watched t.v., & Grace went to get ready for bed, once she was asleep, Danny got them some beers, & they went on to the lanai, & relaxed for awhile, "Feel better, Super seal ?", "Yeah, I feel much better, Danno", "Thank you for being so good with her," The Loudmouth Detective said, "Thanks for the special time with her", They finished up the beers, & Steve ended up staying over, since it was late.

 

The End.


End file.
